Reality of Life
by AmeStrom
Summary: What is reality when you are caught in a nightmare? The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 1


_**Disclaimer: The Harry potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only profit I gain from this story is the enjoyment and experience of writing it.**_

_**Written for the The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 1**_

_**Main Prompt: **_

_**CHASER 2: Write about your CHASER 3's favourite pairing/character- Draco/Hermione**_

_**Additional Prompts:**_

_**3.(word) change**_

_**7.(spell) Expelliarmus**_

_**10.(word) memory**_

_**Reality of Life**_

Draco closed his eyes as he pressed his back against the cold stone wall. He was tired. As he ran a hand through his hair even his bones seemed to protest about this movement. The cold air of Azkaban did nothing to ease the ache that was spreading from his chest. He had the shortest sentence of his family, only a couple of years. Even though the Dementors no longer roamed the corridors of the prison, their terrifying presence still could be felt, clinging to the very stone work of the building.  
As much as he wanted to get out of here he didn't want to return to the mansion. If he went back… but no, he didn't want to even think about it. He laid down completely on the dusty bed, and after a bit, fell into a restless sleep.

#

Draco opened his eyes and found himself standing in the entrance hall. It was packed with students all milling around, waiting for 8 o'clock. They were all dressed in their best and it only took him a moment to realize it was the night of Yule Ball.

"There you are, Draco."

Turning he saw Krum approaching him with a beautiful black haired girl holding his arm.

"Krum," he greeted. His eyes drifted over the pair in a slight confusion.

"What wiz zat look?" asked the girl, tilting her head.

Draco simply shook his head and turned away from the pair. _"Where is Hermione?"_

"Don't vorry she'll be here," said Krum. He grasped Draco's shoulder with his free hand in encouragement as the pair passed him into the Great Hall.

Draco followed the pair and caught sight of his own reflection in one of the frosted windows. He was dressed in the in the same uniform as the Durmstrang students, but it was as if he had the Imperius Curse cast on him for he continued on like this didn't surprise him.

He stopped close to the doors and watched the crowd flow in. He saw the Golden Trio enter. Ron with Padma and Harry with Parvati. Hermione was alone. The same unknown force pushed him forward until they were face to face. He reached forward and carefully took her hand. Then he bowed and brushed his lips to the back of her hand.

He spoke, "Thank you for accepting being my date this evening."

Looking up, he saw she was beaming, the look of disgust when she usually saw him was nowhere in sight.

"It's my pleasure," she said back.

The music faded away into the distance as darkness swirled up around them until he couldn't see anything. The warmth of her hand faded, leaving it like the cold hand of a corpse.

#

Draco started into wakefulness and glanced around to find himself back in the harsh reality of his life. His breath came out in harsh pants as he pressed a hand to his racing heart. The pain in his chest was now suffocating as it pressed down on all sides.

"Hey!" he shouted, pushing himself up from the bed and staggering over to the bars that separated him from the corridor. "Help!" his knees buckled under him and he found himself on the cold stone tiles.

"Draco! Please-!" she yelled. What ever else she was going to say was caught off by her own scream.

"Don't you dare say his name, filthy Mudblood! Now tell me the truth!" snarled his aunt.

Draco clenched his eyes shut as another one of her screams pierced the air.

He opened his eyes to see his parents standing across the room, faces blank of emotion. Greyback was also in the room, a sadistic grin on his lips as he watched Draco's aunt torture Hermione. He finally turned his gaze to Bellatrix holding Hermione down as she carved Mudblood into her pale skin. He felt anger raise him and the urge to protect her swell up inside him.

He couldn't watch this play out, not again.

Raising his wand in one fluid motion he yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The spell caused the silver dagger to fly out of Bellatrix's hand and into his in one graceful arch.

Everyone turned to stare at him in disbelief which made him narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You ungrateful-!" Bellatrix stood up and took a threatening step towards him.

The shock of what he had just done started to sink in. Not only had he just stopped Bellatrix's torture of a Mudblood, but he had just used The-Boy-Who-Lived's signature spell to do it. He could feel his dark mark burn as if even Voldemort could feel his defiance.

Greyback suddenly roared in anger and lunged at him. Fear surged in Draco as he twirled and brought the dagger up slashing across the werewolf's face. Sidestepping he watched as Greyback collided with the wall, clawing at his own eyes. Blood dripped from the knife wound that had blinded him. Draco could hear Bellatrix shriek in anger, but he whipped around stunning her with a quick flick of his wand.

"Draco!" his father shouted. He stepped forward to stop him.

"No!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand straight at his father's chest. "Don't stop me, Father. It's over! I'm not going to stand idly by as Voldemort sends us into destruction!"

His dark mark now felt like it was on fire, burning up his right arm. He looked past his father at his mother. There was a look of understanding in her blue eyes. His father drew back at the determination burning in his son's eyes.

"Very well..." he murmured as he watched his son drop the silver dagger in order to lift the unconscious Mudblood from the ground. "He will kill you for this... And neither me nor your mother will be able to save you from his wrath."

Draco locked his eyes with his father's and gave a grim nod. "I know."

The smoke, again, flowed from the floorboards and embraced him like a long lost friend.

#

"DRACO! DRACO!"

He could hear someone shouting his name from the darkness. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was he had to find who was calling him. He struggled when hands held him down. He opened his eyes and found an Auror kneeling over him, a frown across his face.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked another who was stopping Draco from moving.

"I don't know. We should get him to a healer."

As the Auror waved his wand, ropes curled around Draco, binding his limbs together.

"DRACO!" pierced the air, causing him to fight desperately against the spell.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" he shouted, struggling desperately against the bindings.

"Calm down, its just a hallucination. Probably just after effect left by the Dementors," spoke the Auror, trying to calm the frantic prisoner.

"DRACO!"

"Don't you hear her?" Draco asked. His heart clenched painfully at the desperate call making the pain in his chest almost unbearable.

They simply exchanged pitying looks over him as one lifted him and one a cast Stupefy.

Darkness once again claimed him, but instead of easing the pain it crushed down on his chest like a physical force.

#

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at the bone-chilling face of a Dementor. He jerked, finding himself trapped under a pile of rubble. He was unable to do anything as the creature drew closer, its mouth gaping. Fear and hopelessness overwhelmed him as he waited for death.

There was a shout and the Dementor let out an inhuman scream when an otter plunged towards it. The Dementor fled, leaving the otter standing protectively over Draco.

"Draco!"

He saw a flash of brown eyes and hair before nothing…

He wasn't alone in the darkness this time, he could feel someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, Draco. It's just a dream."

Opening his grey eyes, he was greeted by Hermione leaning over him. A soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she looked down at him.

"You alright?" she asked as she sat up on the bed. "You were having another nightmare."

He nodded slowly as he watched sunlight start to flood their bedroom.

Reaching forward he took her hand and pressed his lips to the scars that marred her arm.

It had just been a dream, he thought as the memories from the Dementor attack faded away to bring the peace of reality.


End file.
